To Catch a Thief
by Otome Musings
Summary: An introspective piece written from Tatsuro's perspective. It is not exactly in his P.O.V. I wanted to write about how he felt when he discovered MC was a Black Fox. MC's name is Misaki Hino.


_**To Catch a Thief**_

**A Love Letter from Thief X **

_Story_

_By_

_Otome Musings_

Tatsuro Togoshi is a man driven by his principles. He is a man who views the world in terms of black and white when it comes down to his job as a police detective. There were no shades of grey. There couldn't be any. So when he discovered that his childhood friend and the woman he loves is a member of the Black Foxes, he begins to question himself and his beliefs.

...

….

….

No. No. No. NO!

Tatsuro shot up from his desk abruptly, trying to collect his thoughts and calm his accelerated heartbeat. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes while he tried to clear his mind. But it was hopeless. That much he knew.

It was late and he had been working nearly nonstop for the past couple of weeks on the Black Foxes case. He wanted desperately to be the one to finally capture them but the case was proving to be as elusive as the Black Foxes themselves. He had read over the files and looked over all the evidence that had already been gathered, trying to find a clue that would lead him to their capture. So far his search has been coming up empty. It was like trying to catch air in your hands. It was practically impossible.

And in-between his search for answers, his thoughts turned towards Misaki, his childhood friend and his first and only love. He couldn't know for certain why his thoughts shifted towards her. Before he could make sense of anything, he found himself writing her name countless times in his personal notebook where he had been taking notes.

The words _Woman in the Black Foxes_ and _Misaki_ stood out in his mind. And that's when something clicked in him. Could it be possible? Was Misaki the Black Fox woman he had let go. No, it couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. Many possible scenarios passed through his mind. And glimpses of memories came to the forefront of his head.

Misaki had been at the museum the night that painting was stolen. He also had found her walking alone on the stakeout route near Toru Mihara's mansion. Then there was also the night he found her unconscious in the bathroom at the museum she worked at and he still didn't know why? Not to mention that she had gone to the Hana museum with him and she knew the layout.

Could all these instances be mere coincidences? Or was there something more to it than there seemed to be. There had to be an explanation for everything. And in this line of work, there were no coincidences. What would he do if he discovered that Misaki was indeed that Black Fox? If it were true, it would explain so many things. His heart lurched

"Kami, please let me be wrong. Misaki can't be a Black Fox. She just can't be." He repeated to himself many times, hoping desperately that his deduction was wrong. Because if it turned out to be true, he didn't know what he'd do.

…

…

…

Tatsuro made his way towards his office in a haste. His mind was lost in his thoughts. Tonight he had confirmed his suspicions. Misaki, the girl he had loved since childhood, was the woman in the Black Foxes. He still couldn't believe it. Deep down in his heart, he had known that Misaki had something to do with the Black Foxes. He had known it but he didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it for so long but the truth had inevitably come to light. And knowing the truth hurt him. He felt betrayed and rightly so. How stupid he had been. He had been living under the same roof as one of the Black Foxes.

A knock on his office door alerted him, pulling him away from his inner turmoil. "Come in." He said as he composed himself. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his job. He was a police detective first and despite anything he had his duty to uphold.

"Togoshi, I see you have returned. Kuroiwa just informed me that the mission failed and the Black Foxes escaped with the Nemesis ring painting. She also told me that the Black Foxes set a bomb off at Sahara's mansion." Chief Fujioka said.

"Yes, I was about to prepare a report about the incident and turn it over to you." Tatsuro replied calmly, keeping his emotions in check and forcing Misaki's betrayal off his mind.

"Put that on hold, Togoshi. I have just received intelligence from a very important individual about the Silver Dogs. I have reason to believe that these criminals were behind the explosion at Sahara's mansion, not the Black Foxes. This individual gave me information that revealed the next target of the Silver Dogs. And we've also received word that the Black Foxes are after the same objective as they've sent a threat already. We shall use this opportunity to organize an operation and finally arrest both the Black Foxes and the Silver Dogs."

Tatsuro took a moment to process this information. If this operation that Chief Fujioka was planning succeeded than it only meant that Misaki would soon be arrested. The thought of Misaki behind bars upset him. Part of him was still hurt by her betrayal but another part of him, the part that still loved her didn't want to see her suffer.

"Togoshi, can I count on you to oversee the operation? I feel that with you leading the operation, we will finally capture those criminals and put them all behind bars." Chief Fujioka said looking at Tatsuro expectantly.

Tatsuro nodded approving his appointment "Of course, Chief. You can count on me."

"Good. I am sure that this operation will succeed with you heading it. I have complete faith that you'll capture them, Togoshi." Chief Fujioka acknowledged. He handed Tatsuro a yellow manila envelope that he'd been holding before he turned and walked out of Tatsuro's office. Tatsuro opened the envelope and read through the contents. His eyes opened wide in disbelief and he set the papers down on his desk.

What he had just read unsettled him. He almost couldn't believe it to be true but there it was written clearly on those files on his desk. Things were starting to click into place. Everything now made so much more sense to him. And with that, he made his decision.

He would protect Misaki. Because he loved her, he would not let anything or anyone hurt her. He would keep her safe, even if it meant letting her go. Whatever the cost, he would gladly pay the price.


End file.
